


Soldier of Protection

by Kurisuta



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Naruto
Genre: BAMF Kino Makoto, Baker Kino Makoto, F/M, Gaara (Naruto)-centric, I Love Kino Makoto, Kazekage Gaara (Naruto), Naruto crossover, Sailor Moon Crossover, Sailor Senshi Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 09:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30019356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta
Summary: Tsunade sent Sailor Jupiter to Gaara for protection from the Akatsuki. No one counted on the super strong, sensitive senshi capturing the Kazekage’s heart!
Relationships: Gaara (Naruto)/Kino Makoto
Kudos: 1





	Soldier of Protection

“We have a guest, Lord Kazekage,” Kankuro said. “It is a warrior of amazing strength and power. She is called the Guardian of Protection.”

“Thanks for that introduction.” A girl came in, about Gaara’s age. She had curly red hair in a ponytail, green eyes, was tall, almost taller than him, and was wearing a strange green uniform. Gaara was reminded of the Chidori, thats how it felt and smelled around her. Electric. “I am Sailor Jupiter.”

She glowed green and became a kunoichi. “Call me Makoto.”

“I am Gaara, the Kazekage of Sunagakure.” Gaara said.

They bowed to each other.

“I was called here to protect you, Lord Kazekage.” Makoto said. “You are targeted by the Akatsuki, and and Lady Tsunade summoned me to be sent to you.”

“That was nice of her.” Gaara was grinning. Why was he grinning.

Kankuro smirked at him. He wasn’t going to live this down. “Why don’t you show her around Suna, Gaara.”

Kankuro basically pushed them out the door. Makoto gamely slung her arm through Gaara’s and grinned. “Lead on, Gaara!”

He was grinning again.


End file.
